Link and the Legend of the Skies
by awildfangirlappeared
Summary: After Zelda is kidnapped Link and his partner Pokemon Eevee race to save her, but when Sarias comes along to help save her even Link can't keep a level head. Based loosely on Skyward Sword but with appearances from Oot, WW, MM and others! The title is still a work a in progress
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't quite understand what this means but I see people do this all the time. So I don't own pokemon or Zelda if I did I would be massively rich and bribe people to publish my stories but I'm not so I don't. If I could I would but I can't so I shan't. Anyways on with the story. Also this takes place sometime around four swords and minish cap. Unspecific I know I apologize. I'm rambling now. Time to stop. _

A young boy lay sleeping in his bed at Skyloft Academy.

"Linnnnkkk" called a melodic voice, drifting through his open window. "Get up sleepyhead we're going to be late."

She was met with a groan and what sounded like very ungentlemanly like language.

Zelda pulled herself up through the window and surveyed the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, across the desk and all over the floor. In the bed lay a still sleeping figure. The boy had messy blonde hair the ends just brushing the nape of his neck. If he had his eyes open she would've seen a pair of piercing sapphire blue eyes staring back at her. Zelda sighed, shaking her head, causing her golden hair to fall in her eyes. She marched over to the sleeping boy and unceremoniously flipped his covers, causing him to roll out of his bed in a heap, with a loud thud. Link finally sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Graceful as always Link" smirked Zelda. She went over to his dresser and pulled out a green tunic, brown boots and white pants for him and dumped them in his lap. "You have five minutes to get changed. Otherwise we are going to the wing ceremony in your pajamas. And I'm sure you want all the instructors to see you in your very manly pajamas" she snickered. Link's pajamas were decorated with tiny eevees. "I'll be outside, now hurry up!"

"You're so bossy in the morning" grumbled Link.

"I heard that!" called Zelda as she closed the door.

Zelda leaned against the door picking nervously at non-existent lint on her clothes. While most days she chose to wear various dresses, in different shades of pink and purple with hylian crests embroidered onto them today she opted for something different. She wore tan pants and brown leather boots, with a fuchsia shirt tucked into her pants and her blue cloth with the hylian crest tied around her waist. Given the fact she'd be riding a loftwing that day, a dress wasn't the best option.

While on the other side of the door Link could hear Zelda fidgeting. He took that moment to yank the door open "I'm ready. Zelda why are you on the floor?" smirked Link.

Zelda had tumbled to the floor with a loud boom. She death glared up at Link, silently fuming.

"Now we're even"

Zelda picked herself up off the ground and they walked out of the academy together. The original Skyloft had fallen out of the sky long ago, the kingdom of Hyrule had flourished on the surface. Zelda was named after her ancestor, the mortal reincarnation of Hylia, creator and protector of the hylians. But her name was often forgotten, when the flashy golden goddesses Nayru, Farore and Din come in. But every female of descendant of the mortal reincarnation was named Zelda in her honour.

"Nervous for today?" asked Link.

"Maybe a little. Especially after last week" she admitted.

Last week a huge unseen force had appeared covering the sky and sun. Zelda blacked out during this time and tumbled off her loftwing plummeting to the ground. Her loftwing dove to the ground catching her just in time. But it didn't take away the embarrassment of passing out in the dark.

"Ah don't worry about it" smiled Link "what you should be worried about, is me kicking your ass today."

"You wish… Race you there!" she cried, taking off running, leaving Link in her dust.

"No fair" cried Link "You got a head start!"

So they ran to the Wing Ceremony, nearly knocking over Charlos as they passed.

"Sorry Charlos" they called as they passed.

"Callous youth" he said. "Two youths nearly 16, acting as though they're little kids" shaking his head continuing down the path to the wing ceremony, the slow way.

They just reached the edge of the clearing, when Link tackled Zelda to the ground cackling. They fell to the ground rolling like logs, Link's body shielding Zelda's from the brunt of the impact. They rolled to a stop at the feet of instructor Horwell's feet.

"Come on lovebirds, get up. Stop embarrassing yourselves before the wing ceremony" he said it sternly but his eyes sparkled when he said it. Link's arms were still wrapped around Zelda's waist. "Embarrass yourself after the ceremony." After the Hylians had made peace with the pokemon some students had started to ride Pidegeot instead of Loftwings. But Link and Zelda preferred the old ways of Loftwing. Crimson and purple a beautiful palette, especially when compared to the various brown bird pokemon.

"You know Link, as comfortable as this is, we do have to get up soon" teased Zelda.

Link blushed. He helped Zelda to her feet, hoping the flush looked like it was from their race. They wandered down to the wing ceremony, side by side. Just close enough that their hands brushed against each other. A spark shot up Link's fingers when their skin touched. Zelda looked up at him and grabbed his hand. Not saying anything but smiling as they walked hand in hand across meadow. Link tried to say something but the words died in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again but Zelda cut him off.

"Can we talk after the Wing Ceremony? There's something I want to talk about" said Zelda, turning her head towards him, so their eyes met.

He tried to nod, make a manly grunt of some sort, a response of some sort anything. But all that came out was a squeaking noise an octave higher than normal. He blushed again. If Link had known what would come in the weeks to come he would've said anything else to Zelda. In the time to come he would replay moment in his head over and over, agonizing over what he could've done.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whistled in Link's ears, whipping his hair in his face, obscuring his view for a few moments. Zelda shot past him, a purple blur. She called to him over her shoulder, but her words were lost in the wind. Link circled the meadow, a light breeze still ruffling his hair. He squinted in the harsh sunlight, searching for the small statue attached to the small agile bird. He circled higher and higher, his eyes keen to any quick movements. Feeling restless he started a sweep across the meadow again. His fingers just brushed the bottoms of the clouds. From the corner of his eye he saw a glint and a purple flash. Zelda had must've seen the small gray bird they were searching for, because she and her loftwing had tucked in and shot towards the ground. Link followed in suit, urging his loftwing forwards to catch up. He and Zelda dove to reach the statue first. Both birds tucked their wings in diving towards the ground, flashes of crimson and violet streaked earthwards. Link reached out his hand towards the statue, Zelda mirroring his movements. He urged his loftwing forwards, giving it a final burst of speed, leaving Zelda behind and out of his vision. He closed his hand around the statue closing it in his fist. He pulled out of his dive, fist over his head, he pumped his fist in victory. His victory was short lived. The sky plunged into twilight again, just like the day Zelda had fainted.

"Link" screamed Zelda, her voice shrill with fear.

Link whipped around to see arms creeping out of the shadows, wrapped around Zelda. He squinted, trying to make out where Zelda was as the shadows engulfed her, his eyes still not adjusted to the darkness. Suddenly the sky flared up, the twilight being banished momentarily with a huge flash of gold. Link saw Zelda, struggling against what turned out not to be arms but huge wings. Her hands held above her hands, a golden ball of swirling energy shrouding her in a halo of light. There was just enough light for Link to make out the shape of a huge beast. Dark as night, with huge midnight blue spikes running down it's back, it's bright red pupils glared at Link.

Zelda called to Link, but her words were lost in the wind again. She threw the ball of light at Link. Time seemed to bend, the ball of light making a slow deliberate path towards him. Voices seemed to sing around him. He reached out to touch it, when it hit him square in the chest knocking him off his Loftwing. The last thing he remembered was falling, to the ground, the look of terror on Zelda's face imprinted on the inside of his eyelids.

Link blearily opened his eyes, blinking away the grit in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, when something licked his cheek. He sat up like a shot, causing a searing pain in his skull. He looked around and noticed a small eevee sitting next to him. The small brown pokemon stared up at him in concern.

"Eevee" he cried. The tiny fox jumped into his arms as he gave it a hug.

"Nice to see you too Link" said voice from the corner the smile evident in her voice.

Link turned to see a girl with bright green hair. Her arm resting lightly on a pale ocarina. She was wearing traditional green Kokiri grab and tall green boots.

Link blushed and grunted, trying to regain some of his manly composure after having squealed over his partner pokemon.

"Are you all right? You took a pretty bad fall after falling off your loftwing"

"My head hurts a bit but that's all. How long have I been out for?"

"About a day" she paused, obviously collecting her thoughts. "Link what happened out there?"

Link thought about this, trying to put what happened into words that didn't sound completely implausible.

And he explained the huge shadow bird and Zelda being kidnapped. He left out the bit about the golden ball. It sounded ridiculous to be knocked off a bird by some light. He reached up and scratched his head, noticing a darker splotch on the back of his hand. But he said nothing, wanting to examine it in private later.

"Do you know where Zelda's been taken Saria?"

Saria shook her head. She could see the gears turning in Link's head as he worked out what he was going to do next.

"Whatever your planning Link, don't you dare leave me out"

Saria and Link had been friends since before Link even met Zelda. They had spent their entire childhood together. But when Zelda had moved to Skyloft when they were 8, Link had forgotten about Saria.

Placing the hand with the odd mark behind his back, he crossed his fingers.

"Leave you out Saria? Never."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry to the two people who read this story about the delay! I've been crazy busy with finals! But I'm baaaack! I hope you enjoy it! I promise some action will be coming up soon!_

Link crept quietly out of the hut, the barest sliver of moonlight lit his way, as he slunk from shadow to shadow stepping lightly in hopes of making the barest amount of noise possible. His already sore muscles from the previous fort night's fall groaned in protest and the army crawl. His ever faithful eevee trotted behind, using her sandy coloring to blend into the ground, her camouflaging training kicking in, without a command from Link. Link had left through the back door, making a wide arc around the house, Saria could be heard inside, washing and putting away the dishes in the small, first aid hut. Link crouched in underneath the window, surveying the clearing. The tip of his long bow was digging uncomfortably into his back, but he ignored it, knowing he would be ridded the discomfort once he made it to Epona, tethered safely in the forest. Crouching under the windowsill gave him complete coverage, but the last 50 meters were a completely barren clearing, no forest for him to hide in. Link waited for the noises to stop inside and the lights to shut off and counted to 60, knowing Saria would see him as he dashed to the forest. He made a slight nod to eevee and stood up from him crouching position and sprinted to the forest past the door. What he failed to notice was the smaller figure crouching beside the door extending her leg. Link's legs went crashing out from underneath him, as he somersaulted end over end.

"Going somewhere?" asked the small slender figure, rising like magic from the bushes.

Saria memorized every detail she could about Link, his love of pumpkin soup, his emasculating love of his beloved eevee, the small crease that formed between his eyebrows when he was focusing on something. Like fixing an arrow's fletching or mastering a new harp pattern. She knew his habits and his ticks, but most important of all, she knew when he was lying. The moment he had woken up he'd been acting secretive and stopping mid task when she walked in the room, phrasing his words carefully, and pointedly. She knew Link had every intention of leaving her behind, but that didn't mean she agreed. So she herself had packed her own rucksack, with food provisions, spices, a canteen, a medical kit and matches. She had sharpened her short dagger, honing and polishing the blade until it shone, storing it in the specially made scabbard she had strapped to her left wrist, made a quiver of new arrows and restrung her small recurve bow. Her small bow did have nearly the range or power of Link's massive longbow but it was enough for her to hunt small game, or slice the tendons or any bandits. Lastly she made sure her own mare, Maple, a small but sure footed tawny pony, was up and ready for a long journey. Her camping gear was tied securely to the pony's saddle bags. She sighed sadly remembering when the biggest danger of Hyrule was fairies playing tricks on unsuspecting children. How times had changed.

So on the night Link had decided to make his departure Saria gathered her things and waited, unable to pass the opportunity of getting the better of Link. She grinned leaning over Link, extending her hand in truce, Link glaring at her all the while.

"And you thought you could leave me behind. How long have you known me Link?" she said.

Link not having a response, decided the best response was a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Don't give me that look" she snapped.

He rearranged his features again sensing Saria was building up and tried to look neutral, but she had already begun.

"Where exactly are you planning on going Link? Hmm? Planning on using your tracking skills on a _flying_ bird? Great idea! And for that matter how long to think this is going to take. A week? Ten days?" she said gesturing towards his lack of supplies. "Think you're just going to stumble along into a nice sheep tree every time you're hungry?"

Link huffed, it dawned on him that he hadn't had any plans on where to go, he knew had to save Zelda but had no idea how.

"You're right Saria, I don't know what I'm doing. And I'm sure your Kokiri training will help" he said his spirits sagging noticeably.

Saria taking pity and feeling like her message had come across well enough, said " Well it's not like you're exactly a hindrance Link" she smiled and gestured towards his sword. " I hear your pretty good with a sword"

Link was famed all throughout Hyrule for his legendary sword skill. He slayed a monstrous, rabid Feraligatr, infected with the mysterious shadow disease at only 9 years old without any training, using his late father's rusted old sword. A Before his legendary feat, he'd been her Link kind of nerdy and shy, but after that girl's had taken a notice to him. _Zelda starting taking notice of him_ she thought bitterly. As his notoriety grew, so did his confidence… and his ego. He could be a little insufferable at times, but she knew that her Link was underneath somewhere, her heart aching from the black hole of loneliness inside her soul known as the friend zone.

Link, unable to resist grinned at her "Ferilagtr aren't the only thing I'm good at sticking my sword in" waggled his eyebrows and sprinted off, howling with laughter like a twelve year old boy.

Saria caught up to him, and nimbly mounted her horse, managing to toss her horse an apple, while she ran the horse catching it just as she reached her perch atop the horse.

"Coming?" asked Saria.

"Saria!" Link said in mock scandalized tone "out in public? Inappropriate! But not at this moment, no."

Saria rolled her eyes, "Come on blondie, we're headed to Ember Islands"

Link looked at her quizzically opening his mouth in question, but Saria cut him off.

"We're going to see Astrid, she owes me a favour, and who better to ask where Zelda is than the beloved fortune teller herself?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N _So I know I've been gone soooo long but I'm trying to get back into it! So stick around guys the goings just getting good! I'll try to be updating once a week!

_"Come on!" whined Link "Hurry up we're going to miss it!"_

_"I'm hurrying!" panted Saria. Not nearly as fast as Link, her talents lay in the area of subtleties, deception, trickery. Link out ranked in all physical aspects; strength, speed, agility, but given enough time Saria could've worked the odds in her favor. But today was the day of the wing ceremony, and there was no way to even the odds of a flat out running contest. She blushed, breath coming out in ragged gasps, their shortcut through the forest should've been easy for her as a Kokiri. Maneuvering through the dense roots, dodging low overhanging branches and just generally dodging the foliage should've been easy for her. But she'd always lacked that easy grace, which seemed second nature to her people. _

_"_Unlike Zelda_" she thought venomously, the slender blonde girl seemed to glide everywhere she went. Gracefully and effortlessly like a swan drifting across a pond. The feet madly paddling below the surface, however weren't visible to the naked eye. Saria always felt more like a duck quacking noisily and splashing water everywhere. She did excel at the art of being unseen. "_Wonderful!" _she thought bitterly "_I exceed at being unnoticed, every girl's goal."

_Finally she saw a break in the foliage; she could hear the cheers from the spectators. They were 10 years old and finally allowed to watch the Wing Ceremony. Link was waiting for her on the otherside of the clearing, tapping his foot impatiently. Even in the distance his bright blue eyes could be seen sparkling with excitement. He wanted nothing more than to be a Skyloft Academy graduate, being a knight meant everything to him. _

_Using her last bit of energy she ran out of the forest, his excitement infectious. She personally didn't see the excitement, as a Kokiri she couldn't enter the academy. But the festival made Link excited and she was too by extension. _

_She heard a sickening crunch underneath her and her legs gave out. A sharp pain laced up ankle and she crashed to the ground, letting out a sharp cry of pain. She heard the sharp gravel rip her tights and felt hot blood trickle down her arm. But none of that compared to the throbbing pain in her ankle. Yellow, blue and purple discoloration could already be seen on her swollen ankle, nearly twice its usual size. The bruises lighting up like a chandelier on her exceptionally fair skin. Tears were streaming down her face, hot and sticky. She felt a hand gently pry her hands from around her ankle; a soft ripping noise filled the otherwise quiet clearing. She felt the soft cloth being tied around her ankle, in a makeshift binding. She cleared the tears out of her eyes and looked up. _

_She sniffled "_Link? What are you doing?You're going to miss the wing ceremony, leave me here I'll be fine" _she said offering a weak smile._

_He looked at her and shook his head "_There's another ceremony next year, but I'm not leaving you" _he said holding her gaze steadily. He ripped another piece of fabric from the bottom of his tunic and handed it to her "_Blow your nose and we can go Goldeen fishing just like we used to. Come on my best friend is more important than some flying birds" he laughed easily, but she could see the longing in his eyes.

_So she nosily blew her nose in the fabric and blushed. Then she continued to blush harder when her gaze fell to his stomach where she noticed the sharp _V _shaped lines of his hip bones and the hard lines across his stomach right below the ripped edge of his stomach. The muscles already defined reminders of all his hard work. She turned away and waited until her cheeks cooled down again._

"I know but I want you to go. You love these things"_ she said abruptly changing her train of thought._

_He winked at her, and she blushed again, gasping internally in horror thinking he had noticed. But the mischievous glint in his spoke volumes for what he planned._

_The world spun as Saria was lifted on to his shoulder fireman style. The blood rushed to her head and she pounded Link's back with her fists._

_"_Link! Put me down!" _she screeched. Seething inwardly, while trying to ignore how firm the muscles in his back were. _

_He carried her all the way to the pond like that. Her screaming bloody murder and him cackling all the way there, like children, as children should. He set her down gently on a rock and lowered her foot into the cool water to ease the throbbing. So they sat there until dawn turned to dusk; laughing and teasing, catching their Goldeen and throwing them back immediately afterwards. He carried her back to her house, despite her protests, arguing her ankle would only take longer to heal. He set her down on the steps._

_"_Saria-" _he began, but cut himself off instead. Gently he took her face between his hands and kissed her. Quick and sweet and innocent just like them. He looked and her, blushed, mumbled something about seeing her tomorrow and ran. She stood there on the steps bewildered for a number of minutes if not hours. Replaying the feeling of his soft lips on hers over and over again._

That was the day Saria realized she loved Link. All of him, dimples, smile and ego. And now 6 years later here they were same forest, same pond coming up. But the situation couldn't be any more different. They were traipsing across the land in search of Zelda. Saria's heart ached in her chest a little. Her thoughts taking a darker turn, brooding over the fact the only way to spend time with Link was to help him gain a love with someone else. But she took it, because time spent with Link, even at the expense of setting him up with someone else hurt less than none at all.

Link turned around and looked at her his mouth moving but the distance was too far for her to hear. She put a hand over her eyes shielding them from the setting sun that was engulfing Link in a halo of light. He looked so much like he did that day so many years ago her heart ached again. She squinted having lost sight of him and Epona. She dismounted her mare Maple searching for them. Her world spun upside down again and she let out a cry of confusion. Link had her over his shoulder again and she screamed and shouted to no avail. She was so disoriented she didn't even realize what direction they were travelling until she felt herself falling.

SPLASH

She held her breath to prevent ingesting any water. She heard a second splash and a whoop as he jumped in too. He waded over to her and she promptly pulled his legs out from under him. Causing him to ungracefully fall over.

"Ow!" cried Link.

"Now were even."

"I'm going to get you" he growled.

She yelped and turned away cackling, swimming away quickly.

"Come back and face my wrath!"

Link's wrath wasn't the only reason for her quick escape. She kept her face hidden to hide her flushing cheeks. Link's white t shirt in the water was doing nothing to hide those hard six pack muscles and those hip bones that made her feel physically warmer. Those muscles had only gotten more and more defined in the past years.

She spotted Link's extra clothes on the shore and grabbed them and cackled. Grabbing Epona's reins she tied them to her own Mare's lead rein's she quickly changed.

"Hey Link!" she called "Better not get too excited for the next little while, there's nowhere to hide anymore" she said waving his clothes and touching her heels to Maple's flanks speeding away.


End file.
